


Homestuck and Hiveswap Drabbles

by beeboyevan



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: 80sTrapped, Multi, Pre-Scratch (Homestuck), They’re All Sad, Touch-Starved, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), Unrequited Love, cirava is only mentioned for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeboyevan/pseuds/beeboyevan
Summary: i have abunch if stuff saved up so i’ll just post it here





	1. Dave and Sollux: Color

Dave stared over at Sollux as the man typed away at his computer, a focused expression painting his face. It was moments like this, when the yellowblood wasn’t paying attention, that Dave got to really admire him. It made his chest swell from how pretty the troll was sometimes. It made him wonder if things would be the same if they were in a quadrant instead of a normal human friendship, if they could call it that. But the quadrants made Dave uncomfortable and Sollux respected that, which was good. The feeling in his chest could almost be given a color. Maybe not red, not pink, grey, or black like the other trolls might feel. It was something else. Sollux made Dave feel like a color that hadn’t even been created, yet he was absolutely covered in it. The name of the color was Dave and Sollux, and it was one of the human’s favorite colors. Was this a crush? Did he like Sollux? Well obviously, the two practically live together, but did Dave like like Sollux? It was all so confusing, but that was okay. He sit and admire from a distance forever as long as he still got to see the same beautiful color they both made together.


	2. Eridan: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eridan gets sad and decides to fix it

Maybe changing himself would make it all les confusing. Maybe it would get rid of the doubts Sollux has in their matespritship, or maybe Fef wouldn’t avoid him as much. But, at the same time, he deserved it for how he used to be. At least now he was making the move to fix it. First, it was the bulky rings that decorating his fingers, and the gold piercings that adorned his nose and fins. Eridan slipped the accessories into a box, closed it and turned away, thinking that he wouldn’t be looking back for a while. Now the hair. The stupid streak he put there sweeps ago to flaunt his position in the Alternian caste system, to try and prove that he was better, even though deep down he knew he wasn’t. So, he got the black dye from Gamzee, and covered up the stark reminder (after Sollux decided to bug him about his hair, which almost made him rethink the entire thing since the feelings there were very red). Once he was finished, he looked in the mirror and furrowed his brows. It was different, but he’d learn to like it. The rest of the process seemed to be a blur really since violet tears had started to well up in his eyes. He traded his usual formal, or hipster, pants for plain ripped grey, exchanging the cape and scarf for nothing, since both were stupid. He even switched out his iconic long sleeved purple Aquarius shirt for a plain black one with his symbol, in white, on the breast pocket. And finally, Eridan slipped off his big hipster glasses and set them on his dresser. After all was said and done, the troll took a look at himself in the full body mirror. There wasn’t much to see since he couldn’t see, but he looked...plain. Not very authentic at all. A violet tear fell down his face but it was quickly wiped away. All that was left was his stupid stutter and weird accent. Easy enough. “Hey- Hi, Sollux. How-w-“ No. “How are ya-you?” That was a train wreck. “Hi, Sollux. How are you?” Better. “I’m doing well, thanks for asking.” It was rather foreign hearing himself without the waviness of his words or the stutter that usually plagued his speech. It was weird and Eridan wasn’t too sure he liked it. But hopefully Feferi would. Hopefully Sollux would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i based this off a thing i found a while ago and it’s a bit old so sorry if it’s bad


	3. Eridan: Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eridan is sad ok

Eridan Ampora was drowning. No, not literally (though that could be the case with his deformed gills). He couldn’t quite place it. Feelings and emotions were bubbling up in his lungs and accumulating in his throat and they felt like black tar. The thicker the emotions became, the less he could breathe. He wasn’t even quite sure what it was he was feeling. All he knew, is that it was worse around Sollux and Feferi. Maybe it was hate but this didn’t feel like hate. So like any logical thinker he repressed it, the small pool with occasional ripples becoming a storm at sea. Lately it had been worse than usual, probably due to the fact that Sol and Fef’s relationship was thriving. Matespritship, moiraillegiance, whatever. Eridan didn’t know what to do, and the panic he would feel at the rising tide levels only encouraged them to ascend faster. It was hard to talk now, the feelings grabbing hold of his vocal cords and refusing to let go. Eridan Ampora was drowning. The seadweller hadn’t left his room in a while, but he didn’t want to. He could barely breathe or speak, so there was no use being out there anyway. There had to be something he could do. He tried to think of every possibility of what could be wrong. But each turn seemed to be wrong. The only thought that prevailed was them, Sollux and Feferi. But even that was a dead end. Eridan was getting frustrated now. Violet color tears welled up in his eyes. That only made the water thrash angrily. Yet, the tears kept coming, flowing down his grey skin and hitting the floor unceremoniously. It was an endless cycle, tears falling and the water crashing around. After a few moments Eridan just began sobbing. He curled up on his new human bed and buried his face in his pillow. He cried and cried until the ocean had calmed and he had no more tears left to cry. Was it jealously? No. Jealously was more bitter. Anger? No. Then it clicked. It was all so simple given the facts. It was longing. Eridan longed to be with them. Not even just Fef, he wanted both of them. It was unrequited love. Eridan was angry with himself for feeling this way, but he couldn’t help it. He could if he would. But the seadweller continued on, accepting the ocean in his chest and living with it, despite the pain it gave out. Eridan Ampora was drowning, and he couldn’t stop, since the only two lifeguards were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another old one


	4. Tagora and Galekh: Fallin’ For Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tagora is in love

Tagora sighed softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and sneering. Stupid Tyzias and he were getting a few lawsuits done together but she had decided to invite Stelsa over and now they’re kissing and ugh. Tagora didn’t feel like separating them so he decided he needed some air and went outside for a walk. Looking back at his hive, he figured he’d have to stay out for a while in case they decided to pail on his lounge plank or something. He shuddered at the thought. Tyzias would get an earful if they ruined his damn furniture. He shook his head to clear the thoughts of hypothetical messes and tried to think of something else. Quadrants? Sure. That seemed to be the theme of tonight. Even their lawsuit had something to do with the damn things. Tagora thought about his own empty quadrant slots and huffed in annoyance. Did he need a quadrantmate? Maybe, considering the drones. But if they weren’t there to sway his decision, he’ll no he didn’t. Did he want one was the complicated part. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted. Sure a partner would be beneficial, but he wasn’t exactly a romantic person. Maybe he was broken? Suddenly, a large and sturdy force brought him out of his thoughts and nearly knocked Tagora to the ground, but the force wrapped its arms around his waist to catch him just in time. “Hey! Watch-“ When Tagora looked up at the stranger, his face flushed a light teal. Above him was an indigo blood with glasses, curly hair, and fuck he was gorgeous. He had a slightly started expression on his face as he seemed to have been in his own thoughts as well before the collision. “My apologies. Footnote, are you alright? Footnote, I didn’t mean to run into you, I was simply lost in my own train of thoughts and...” The troll rambled on, but Tagora wasn’t exactly listening. He was trying to calm his ever present anxiety, as well as the rapid beating of his bloodpusher. It was a shocker the other couldn’t hear it’s loud thumps. “...Hello? Are you alright? Were you even listening?” Tagora blinked before pushing the other away and brushing himself off. He cleared his throat, putting himself together finally. “Yes, I’m fine. Everything’s fine.,” the real blooded troll spoke quickly. The taller one furrowed his brows, standing up straighter and adjusting the silk blue tie that hug around his neck. “Are you sure? Footnote, you seemed rather shaken.” Tagora inhaled quickly and grinned wickedly. “Yes I’m fine. Anymore footnotes and you’ll have a fine on your hands.” The blueblood ears perked a bit in confusion. “A fine?” Tagora tsked, looking up at the other. “Of course. Now, can I get your name? I don’t think I quite caught it.” The troll chuckled softly and put on a smug smile. “I didn’t exactly throw it either.” That remark took Tagora off guard. He nearly laughed, yknow, genuinely. But he held back for the sake of business. “Right, yes. Hilarious. But I still need a name.” The other chuckled a bit more before composing himself. “Galekh Xigisi.” Oh shit that was a nice name. “Tagora Gorjek.” Fuck. He was falling in love. Uh oh.


	5. Tagora and Galekh: Trickster Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh a certain confectionary item gets loose again

Tagora was having a panic attack, truth betold. The teal blood was curled up in the bathroom, tears streaming from his eyes while he tried to calm his ragged breaths. “OH-H COME ON GOR-GOR!!!! J-JUST OPEN UP!!!” An obnoxious, too sweet sounding Cirava said from behind the door, followed by quick and persistent knocking. “Go..away....” Tagora managed out. The panicking troll opened his mouth to say it again, but a loud bang interrupted him, followed by the door slamming open and Cirava, no, not Cirava, a CandyLand character, standing in front of him. “JUST ON-NE LICK GOR!!! YOU’LL FEEL SOOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER!!” It was almost like the other was glitching. His body was twitching, his eyes would flash different colors. It was utterly terrifying. “No..please I really don’t want to-“ Before Tagora could finish his sentence, a red and green lollipop was shoved into his mouth, honestly hurting his teeth a bit, but that wasn’t important. The bitter sweet taste flooded his senses and everything shifted. His world went from dark and terrifying to bright and colorful (and more terrifying). His usual teal attire changed to that of a pretty red, his fearful expression stretched into a very forced smile, and his mentality was shackled. “Y-YOU WERE SO RIGHT CIRAVA!!! I DO FEEL BETTER!! SO MUCH BETTER!” Tagora said, but he didn’t speak it. The words just came out on their own. He tried to push away this...thing that was now him, but all he could see was candy and color. So yes, Tagora was having a panic attack. But the outside Tagora had a different idea. “IM GONNA GO SEE GALEKH!! MAYBE HE CAN FEEL BETTER TOO!!” And with that, the cherry red Tagora pushed past Cirava and ran, no, flew to Galekh’s new hive since on Earth, a trail of sickeningly sweet scents being left in his wake. Knock. Tagora was beaming, but he didn’t know why. Was he happy? No, absolutely not. “GALEKH!!! OPEN UP!!” Knock knock. The teal troll was shaking, either from the sugar rush or panic, either were completely plausible. “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE SILLY!!” Galekh, who was currently curled up in his chair looked up groggily, having been asleep due to a long night of work. At the sound of the knocks, he groaned and pushed his glasses up his nose, adjusting his tie and going to open the door. Gal twisted the knob and opened up, a flash of red being all he saw before being tackled into a hug. “What th- Excuse me but what-“ When the indigo troll looked down and saw the familiar horns, he furrowed his brows in confusion. “Tagora? What the hell are you-“ Tagora looked up at him, his eyes blown wide and dilated, his smile forced much farther up his cheeks than usual. Galekh felt a bit of fear and shock strike through him at the sight. “What happened to you?” Tagora laughed, but it wasn’t his usually one with a few snorts here and there or his made up evil one. No, this was...terrifying. It was forced and empty. “CIRAVA HELPED ME F-FEEL BETTER, GALLY!! YOU SHOULD FEEL BETTER TOO!! JUST KISS ME AND IT’LL BE ALL BETTER!!” As he spoke, Tagora’s feet lifted off the ground and floated above his head, lifted the troll up a bit more. In order to not float away, though that would be fun, he grabbed onto Galekh’s shoulders for support. “FEEL BETTER WITH ME-E GALEKH!!” Galekh was for once at a loss of words. He could feel Tagora practically vibrating from the strong grip on his shoulders. He could see teal tinted tears welling up in the candy coated trolls eyes. This was not his Tagora. “No.. I don’t believe I want to..” Galekh explained gently, reaching up to try and remove Tagora from his shoulders. “OH!! BUT GAL YOU’LL LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!!” Tagora was sounding a bit desperate already. The sugar was fading, the craze was ending, but he still persisted. “PLEASE!! JUST ONE. LITTLE. KISS!!” Tagora tried to kiss him, multiple times, but Galekh dodged each time. “Tagora, listen to me. I know you’re in there, just come back. It’s okay...” And slowly, oh so slowly, he did. His feet made their decent to the ground, his smile fell into a fearful grimace, the candy red faded into the usual teal, Tagora was back. But he was still shaking, gripping onto Galekh for dear life, his breaths ragged and tears streaming down his cheeks. From there Galekh would calm Tagora down and hold him tightly, Tagora would tell him what happened and maybe cry a bit more, but that’s okay. He was okay now.


	6. Tagora and Galekh: Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galekh needs a hug

These feelings were so illogical. They made no sense, even after reading a multitude of books on feelings¹.   
1\. Other than quadrant feelings, but he will have to look back at those books at a later date.  
Galekh was starting to get frustrated with the sinking feeling he felt, the longing that filled his air bags. It was a normal thing really, but got so much worse when he saw the others hug, or hold hands. And it wasn’t limited to red touches. When people brushed against him in the street, or placed a hand on his arm or shoulder. The moment anyone did that his first instinct was to pull away, followed by immediate regret. So to avoid any sort of touches he isolated himself. Took to leaving his library when he knew less people would be out¹.   
1\. He definitely observed from his window and took notes.   
But the pit in his chest only seemed to grow, and he didn’t know what else could be done. This went on for a long time,  
but then Tagora became his kismesiss, which was great¹, as well as terrible. Being in quadrants required touching, and that wasn’t what Galekh wanted, so he continued to isolated himself². But this isolation, as previously mentioned, hasn’t been helping, if anything got worse after they got together. Galekh even went as far to dress a comfort item³ vaguely as Tagora so he could hug it when the feeling was particularly bad.   
1\. Besides the fact Galekh had noticed that his feelings were far more red at that point.  
2\. Plus, why ruin a perfectly good schedule for Gorjek?  
3\. A pillow.   
This isolation only seemed to pissed Tagora off. It only continued to piss him off the more it went on. They’ve been black for a month and they still haven’t pailed? How shitty. So, the teal blood took it upon himself to visit Galekh and see just what the fuck was up. He waltz up the many steps, cursing as to why there were so many, and knocked. Naturally, the goat let him in. Tagora grumbled out a thank you before searching through the giant shelves full of books and journals. After a while Tagora managed to find the indigo blood. Galekh was curled up in one of the tall velvet chairs by the fire place napping. The odd part was that he was clutching a pillow with....a teal shirt? Without thinking, Tagora shoved Galekh’s shoulder, to which he shot awake and pulled himself away from God’s hand, then tossing the pillow in the fire in his panic. The regret that flooded Gal’s eyes after doing so caught Tagora’s attention. “Tagora! I had no idea you were coming over, why didn’t you say you were coming over?” The teal blood only scoffed. “I came to see what the fuck was wrong with you. It’s like I haven’t seen you in sweeps! And in case you’ve forgotten, we still haven’t pailed and the drone will be coming around at some point.” Galekh ran a shaky hand through his mess of curls and let out a breath. “Right, yes.” Tagora only went on. “What even was that comfort item thing? Was it a pillow you use to pail yourself? Gog, you’re so selfish,” The teal blood growled, unknowingly grabbing Galekh’s shoulders. “If you’re gonna pail, come to me, your kiss-mes-is,” Gor emphasized. The troll froze, a warm feeling creeping into his chest at the touch. After a moment, Galekh snapped out of it and pushed his hands away. “No, don’t.” Tagora took that as a challenge and jumped on top of the indigo blood. “Tagora no!” He just stayed there, sitting in his lap, their chests pressed together, and foreheads touching. “Will this get me pailed- Wait are you crying?” Galekh had blue tears welling up in his eyes at the overwhelming warmth that was flooding his chest at the contact¹.  
1\. It was mostly spiteful contact, but contact nonetheless.  
“...Galekh?” If this kept up much longer, Gal might give into his redder feelings and hug Tagora. That isn’t what he wanted¹, so he weakly tried to push the smaller troll off.   
1\. He’d just make a fool of himself.  
“What the fuck is up with you-“ Tagaro asked, but was cut off by Galekh pulling him into a hug. Gora froze for a moment, confused by what the fuck Gal was doing, eventually wrapping his arms around the other. They stayed like that for a long while, just existing as Galekh cried out the sinking feeling in his chest.


	7. Davekat: Does He Always Fight Like That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave listens to music and karkat notices

Dave stared up at the imps in front of him, silently grazing his eyes over them all to try and get a headcount, jus so he knew what he was up against. A few ogres caught his eye as well. His usually stoic lips turned upward into a smirk, reaching down and pulling a pair of headphones over his ears. As soon as he hit play, the music flowed through the speakers and into his arms, fingers, legs and toes. He nodded slightly to the beat, pulling out his sword and looking up at the imps once again. Yeah, there was definitely a lot of them, but he could take it.  
With that, Dave whipped out his sword and ran towards the enemies, jumping from gear to gear over the hot lava below them. Once Dave got a hold of the rhythm, grist started showing up left and right. With each down beat, the blonde slashed at an imp and killing it, the grist falling almost in time with the music. It was almost like he was dancing. His body moved languidly and it looked practically effortless, like he had practiced it a thousand times. Yet it was also a remix, as the Strider often made in his spare time. He had been taught the moves, and they could be recognizable if you were familiar with fighting tactics, but they were also unique and so utterly him.  
Just as soon as the battle began, it ended, the last imp being slain as the song faded out. Dave grinned, pulled off his headphones and pushing up his shades smoothly. “Well that was fuckin’ easy. I should have listened to music while strifing with Bro. I might have been able to land a scratch on him then.” He muttered to himself, putting his sword away.  
Through a computer screen, Karkat Vanats watched from over Terezi’s shoulder at the display Dave just put on. Terezi hadn’t gotten to see since a, she’s blind, and two, because Karkat hadn’t allowed her to lick the screen so he could watch. Needless to say, the troll was almost impressed. The human’s way of fighting was unbelievably smooth, and really efficient. “What the fuck was that sad sack of hoof beast shit even doing? Was he listening to fucking music??” He asked Terezi, who only shouted at him that she didn’t get to watch. Karkat shouted back how he didn’t care and that she could watch it again if she fucking wanted.The troll huffed and returned to his computer.  
Once he was there he went to Dave’s timeline and watched the fight again, growing frustrated on how he could do that so easily. He couldn’t have been that fucking good at fighting. For fucks sake he wore shades all the damn time. That was a douche move if Karkat had ever seen one. He scrolled through the rest of the timeline, noticing that he always wears the stupid shades, which only pissed him off more. Then he watched the fight again. After watching it over again a few times, he turned the computer off angrily and stormed out of the lab to wallow. He wasn’t even interested in watching that assholes timeline anyway. But now, it was almost like he wanted to watch more. A bright red flush made its way to Karkat’s angered face. God damn it. Were all his fights like that? Maybe he’d have to do some research.


	8. Eridan: Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sollux and feferi are happy but eridan is not

Eridan stared down at his video camera with a scowl etched into his face because of the sight of it. He had to film a short film for his movie class and then present it, which was fucking stupid, but he’d do it for the grade, he supposed. A groan then pushed past his lips when he realized he’d have to come up with an idea, as well as a script. He’d also need people, and a place to film, and ugh. This project was already turning into more work than he wanted to do.  
When the boy turned the corner, his eyes widened at the couple that was presently making out and he stumbled back. He was about to tell them to go get a room, before recognizing the green and blue leg warmers and those stupid 3D glasses. Before the pair could see him, he raced back around the corner and leaned back against the wall.   
This could not be happening. Why the fuck would she go for him? Their families were practically enemies. Feferi’s mother own a large baking company, and forced Sollux’s father to work there. Plus Sol lived on the poorer side of town, while Fef lived in the biggest house in town. As much as Eridan protested that he was only upset because her status was at stake, it was more than that. He didn’t understand how she could pick Sollux over him. Sollux wasn’t even a decent person! But he must have been better than Eridan.  
The boys chest ached softly with longing and sadness, but those emotions quickly turned into anger. Without thinking he turned on his video camera and stuck it around the corner. After a few moments of recording, the pair mumbled I love you’s, which only fueled Eridan’s anger more, but it was perfect for the video.  
Soon Eridan stopped the recording, shoved the camera in his bag, and ran off, not feeling any remorse for what he was going to do. Feferi’s mother would surely kill if the girl was caught with someone of such low class, whereas Sollux’s father was very strict. The boy wasn’t allowed out past 8:30, so he couldn’t even imagine what he’d do to Sollux upon finding out he was dating a Peixes. Let alone dating anyone at all.


	9. Fins [Erisol]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sollux wants to toch

Eridan was minding his own business, shockingly enough. The troll had been mostly keeping to himself all day. Not for any particular reason of course, but he just felt like being alone today. But, when you have an unbelievably nosy boyfriend, that aloneness never lasted very long. 

It had been about an hour since Sollux had bugged the seadweller, so at the very least Eridan had gotten some good progress on the scarf he’d been knitting. But at the sound of faint buzzing and slight prickles of electricity dancing across his skin, he knew he wasn’t alone anymore. 

He sighed, a small sneer etching into his face as he attempted to ignore him. What he couldn’t ignore was the sudden touches to his fins. Eridan sure as hell wasn’t expecting to be touched, let alone there, so a panicked squeak left his throat and his body tensed up. The hands quickly left along with a quiet “shit!” 

When Eridan turned around to face the other, his cheeks were colored a bright violent. “W-What the ewerglubbin’ FUCK, Sol???” Sollux blinked before nearly snickering. “Are your finth really that thenthitive?” The seadweller growled lowly in the back of his throat. “That’s none a your damn business.” Sollux thought otherwise, so he reached out again. But of course, Eridan drew back. He’d rather harpoon himself than embarrass himself like that again.

“Oh cmon, can’t I touch em? Pleathe?” The taller pauses for a moment to consider, his scowl deepening at the others pleading eyes. Finally he groaned, “W-whatewa!” Then, the hands returned, much more gentle this time. Eridan stiffened a bit, but didn’t pull away. At the yellow blood’s fingers gently caressed them, he could feel the other begin to relax, albeit slowly. 

“Doeth it feel good?” Eridan huffed, not bothering to look at him. “It doesn’t hurt, if that answers it.” Sollux hummed and continued, but Eridan didn’t think it would go on for this long, and his face couldn’t blush any harder.

It surprised both of them when Eridan’s eyes gently shut and a soft clicking noise bubbled up from his throat. Sollux paused for just a second to smile fondly, before he continued. Of course the other didn’t mind very much.


End file.
